Encuentros inevitables
by samej
Summary: Sasuke/Naruto. Diez encuentros independientes entre Sasuke y Naruto. Inevitables, predestinados. LJ Comm 10fandoms. Podrá tener cualquier tipo de advertencias. Último: 09 - Examen: Inevitable.
1. Let me go

_¡Nuevo fic! Esta vez es para la comunidad de 10fandoms (link en profile). Cogí el claim de Sasuke/Naruto. _

_Género: Angst, deathfic  
Rating: M (por violencia)  
Pairing: Sasuke/Naruto, Itachi/Sasuke  
Advertencias: Spoilers hasta el capítulo 403 del Manga (de los grandes, además). PERO divergencia en cuanto a los siguientes. Y es un poco AU xD. Violencia, angst, deathfic, todo lo demás lo he dicho arriba. Sensibles, abstenerse._

_Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcáis es de Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo utilizo a sus personajes sin obtener beneficio a cambio, a excepción del posible feedback ;)_

* * *

**Encuentros inevitables  
**

**_Let me go_**

**Sasuke. Fukushû (Venganza).**

Sabes que lo que vas a hacer va en contra todos mis actos a favor de Konoha. Tu parte inconsciente te recuerda que di mi vida (y la tuya, al fin y al cabo) por ella, pero tu consciencia está contaminada por la ira y las ansias de venganza, que pasean como veneno por tu sangre, mente y alma. Mi última sonrisa está clavada en tu cerebro y te cuesta pensar en otra cosa que no sea matar. Conozco la sensación. Tu cuerpo se dirige por inercia hacia la montaña que nos vio nacer, donde cinco caras gigantescas talladas en la piedra te suplican de forma muda que recapacites.

Pero esa idea sólo te enfurece más. Ellos no tienen derecho a pedirte nada, porque nosotros ya le dimos todo.

Quieres hacer sufrir a los ignorantes habitantes lo que has sufrido tú. Desgarrar las entrañas de los padres delante de los hijos, sacar los ojos de los niños y que los progenitores vean como gritan de dolor, mientras ellos mismos se ahogan en el charco de su propia sangre.

**Naruto. Ki o tsukete (Date cuenta).**

Corres, saltas y esquivas las caprichosas ramas que inundan tu camino a través del bosque. Oyes las llamadas de tus amigos detrás pero el chakra rojo que rodea tu cuerpo impide que las palabras lleguen con claridad a tus oídos. Además, ¿que te importa lo que digan? Habéis llegado hasta mi cuerpo, helado y con una sonrisa desdibujada, y te ha dado mucha más información de la que ellos puedan llegar a imaginarse.

Has cerrado los ojos al cadáver sin vida mientras pensabas en las consecuencias que podía tener el que Sasuke sepa lo que realmente pasó en Konoha. Si te pones en su lugar y, recordando mis palabras, ves que sólo hay una dirección posible. Y te das cuenta de hasta donde tenía yo todo preparado, y de que mis advertencias iban tan en serio como ahora te tienes que poner tú.

Va a Konoha. Y lo que tienes dentro es un peluche inofensivo si no va con intenciones de atacarla. Y destruirla.

¿Serás capaz de hacerlo? ¿Le pararás, y salvarás tu aldea? Tú no dudas de que fueras lo suficientemente fuerte, al contrario que yo.

No queda mucho para saber quién de los dos tiene razón, Naruto-kun.

**Sasuke. Satsujin (Asesino).**

¿Cuántas horas han pasado? ¿Cuántas desde que supiste que Naruto sabía la historia que te ha contado Madara? ¿Cuántas desde que empezasteis a luchar?

(¿Cuántos minutos, horas, días, años han pasado desde que le esperas? Todo está demasiado oscuro en tu corazón como para darte cuenta de lo que realmente estás haciendo)

Agoniza a tus pies. Su capitán no ha podido hacer mucho por él después de parar los poderes del Kyûbi, que estaban a punto de destrozarle el cuerpo para siempre. No le ha servido de mucho, ni a uno ni al otro. La madera poco puede hacer con el fuego de tu (de_ mi_) Amaterasu, y se ha convertido en cenizas antes de darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

A estas alturas ya no queda nadie que se interponga, no queda ningún otro objetivo que puedas matar para posponer su fin. Hay partes de su cuerpo que aún están en carne viva, y la arena reseca absorbe, sedienta, la sangre que sale de él.

La lucha ha sido cruenta y dura, pero cada vez que te has tambaleado, el recuerdo de mi sonrisa te ha dado fuerzas.

Ahora es algo distinto, ¿no? Es más difícil dar el paso. Tienes el kunai en la mano, sólo tienes que clavarlo con fuerza hacia abajo y todo habrá terminado, por fin.

Te mira con esos ojos de un azul imposible preguntándote por qué lo haces. Has acabado con todos, con todo el que te había conocido antes de volverte loco, con los que te habían querido, con los que habían hecho algo por ti.

Le dices que es lo que quieres. Que nadie siga vivo, como no lo estoy yo. Y la furia destructiva vuelve a subir por tu garganta como si fuera bilis.

Con un grito y una expresión casi de sorpresa en Naruto, clavas el kunai en sus entrañas.

**Naruto. Kanashimi (Tristeza).**

Sientes la boca llena de saliva y consigues torcer la cabeza lo suficiente como para escupir una parte. Sasuke está encima de ti, con el cuerpo bañado en sudor y empapado por la sangre de ambos. Los ojos rojos, con su nueva forma, están clavados en los tuyos con una intensidad que te debería asustar, pero nada más lejos de la realidad.

¿Qué más te podría pasar?

Atisbas distintos sentimientos además de la ira en las pupilas de Sasuke. Tristeza por mí. Y por ti, quieres pensar. No quieres creer ni por un momento que se ha vuelto totalmente insensible a ti. A todo lo demás sí, pero no a ti. Eso lo único importante. La muerte ya da igual.

**Sasuke. Owari (Fin).**

- ¿Desde cuándo, Naruto? - preguntas, mientras aprietas un poco más la presión del kunai. Tampoco a ti te queda mucho tiempo. Las seis colas de Naruto te han dejado los órganos destrozados.

- E-Ero-sen…sennin me lo dijo, antes de volv… - un acceso de tos acompañado de sangre le impide acabar la frase, pero no necesitas más. _Antes de volver a Konoha._

- Sólo quiero saber por qué. ¡¿Por qué cojones no me lo dijiste?! - coges aire para tranquilizatse, la rabia no te deja pensar con claridad -. Pudiste hacerlo. ¡Pudiste hacerlo!

_Y quizás las cosas hubieran sido distintas, si no hubiera matado a mi hermano._

Te podría decir yo lo que falla en tu planteamiento, pero lo entiendes con la reaccion de Naruto. Ahora es él quien expide odio. Notas la oleada como algo casi físico.

- No, bastardo, ¡no podía! - la mirada en Naruto es confusa, ha perdido demasiada sangre - Te fuiste, y me dejaste, ¡sólo! Me dijiste que yo no sabía lo que era tener lazos con alguien y perderlos. ¡Ya te encargaste tú de que lo supiera, cabrón!

La culpa dentro de ti por lo ocurrido conmigo es tan grande que no crees que pueda aumentar, pero nada funciona como creemos que debería. Piensas que lo que ha dicho no parece tener relación con la pregunta, hasta que lo entiendes. No le has dado a Naruto ninguna opción, desde aquél último día en el Valle del Fin. Y ni siquiera entonces tuvo una oportunidad. Estabas cerrado a todo lo que no fuera yo. Pero quizá tendrías que recordar el tiempo en el que alguien te hizo _casi_ empezar a pensar que podrías tener una vida normal.

Y ahora no lo ves claro, porque la hemorragia interna te empieza a debilitar, pero sabes que es cierto.

_-_ No me hubieras creído, Sasuke. ¿Cuánto hace que no confías en nadie?

Se ha tranquilizado y la frase suena baja, casi un susurro. Siempre sabe dar donde más te duele.

No es fácil confiar en nadie, cuando tu hermano mata a tu familia delante de ti. Menos todavía cuando los cimientos de tu vida caen con una simple sonrisa y un golpe en la frente. A veces pensaba que hubiera sido mejor para ti que te hubiera matado, pero me fue imposible. Aunque dejarte con vida te haya hecho más daño, al final.

De todas formas, ya es demasiado tarde para los dos.

Con un gruñido, sacas el kunai y la sangre de Naruto te salpica la cara. Caes a su lado sobre tu propio hombro, incapaz de aguantar más.

Naruto se gira, con sus últimas fuerzas, y casi notas cómo penetra en tu mente, mirándote como si supiera cosas sobre ti que tú mismo ignoras.

- Lo siento, Sasuke – dice, pero tú escuchas mucho más.

_Siento no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para pararte. Siento no haber sido capaz de sujetarte y decirte lo que sabía. Siento no haber tenido lo suficiente como para hacerte volver. Siento no haber sido el amigo que hubieras necesitado._

Alarga la mano, pero no tiene suficiente energía y cae a mitad de camino.

Y ves como la vida acaba abandonando su cuerpo, ves su chackra que termina por parar su flujo.

Algo se rompe dentro de ti. Algo _distinto_ a lo que sentiste cuando me viste morir a mí. Ahora, ¿quién va a vengar a Naruto?, piensas, incoherentemente. Deberías vivir y dejar que el siguiente "Sasuke" venga a por ti. Pero ya no tienes fuerzas, y en los últimos latidos que dará tu corazón en tu vida, lo ves todo, por primera vez, con absoluta y limpia claridad.

_No eres tú quien tiene que pedir perdón_, _idiota_, piensas. _Perdóname por haberte destrozado la vida. Perdóname por no haber confiado en ti cuando más lo necesitabas. Perdóname por dejarte sólo._

- Yo también - haces una pausa para coger aire -, Naruto.

Con su nombre deslizándose por tus labios junto con el último suspiro, te dejas llevar por la muerte y cierras los ojos, agarrando la mano que yace a un palmo de la tuya.

**Itachi. Sayonara (Adiós).**

Konoha no llega a ser una sombra de lo que fue un día. Lo que no está ardiendo, está destrozado, e incluso hay partes que han sido desintegradas por completo. Las caras de los antiguos Hokages han desaparecido de la pared rocosa.

Ha comenzado a llover, y el efecto de ver cómo el agua arrastra la sangre entre los cadáveres es sobrecogedor y terriblemente siniestro. Ya no queda nadie vivo, vosotros dos erais los últimos.

Siento como me voy desvaneciendo yo también. Parece que ahora ya me puedo ir. Aunque al principio no llegué a entender por qué seguía aquí, parece que ahora está más claro.

Yo fui lo que te hizo siempre seguir adelante, Sasuke.

Tú fuiste la razón de que siempre mirara hacia atrás.

* * *

_Raro, ¿ne? Pero bueno, es lo que salió xDDDDD._

_El tema es el #04 - Aldea_

_As always, los reviews son infinitamente agradecidos x)_


	2. Dos años

_¡Hola a todas (y todos)! Vengo con otro one-shot para la tabla SasuNaru Esta vez es más light XDD algún día me atreveré con algo más fuerte entre estos dos. Siempre me pasa con mis OTPs, me cuesta muchísimo más escribirles a ellos que a otras parejas. ¡Suma tristeza!_

_Género: Gen.  
Rating: K+  
Pairing: Sasuke/Naruto  
Advertencias: Spoilers hasta el capítulo 35 del anime, 234 del manga._

_Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcáis es de Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo utilizo a sus personajes sin obtener beneficio a cambio, a excepción del posible feedback ;)_

* * *

**Encuentros inevitables**

**_Dos años_**

Los fines de semana no había Academia Ninja, pero Naruto los aprovechaba igualmente para entrenar. Se levantaba pronto, aunque no tanto como cuando tenía clase, se ponía su llamativa ropa y sus inseparables gafas, y salía de casa, con ánimo de enfrentarse al mundo un día más.

Casi inconscientemente, asustó a un par de niños que paseaban acompañados por sus padres en el camino a Ichiraku Ramen. Prefería ver la expresión de ira que la de frío desprecio que solía portar la gente de la aldea al mirarle. Tenía la sensación de que, si agachaba la cabeza, si se dejaba ignorar, acabaría desapareciendo, escondido entre las sombras de sus propios miedos.

Después de desayunar se encaminó a buscar el sitio de entrenamiento de esa mañana. No tenía ninguna rutina para encontrarlo y elegirlo, simplemente andaba y decidía el camino basándose en elementos aleatorios, como la dirección del viento o en busca del verde más brillante en las copas de los árboles.

Ese día siguió a una ardilla saltando de rama en rama. Era pequeña, pero rápida, y yendo tras ella notaba un cosquilleo de libertad en todo su cuerpo. A veces le gustaba pensar que un día él podría ser como ella, ignorante de su alrededor excepto para las cosas que realmente importaban.

Después de muchas vueltas, que aprovechó como calentamiento, acabó llegando a un claro en una zona poco transitada, al parecer, del bosque de Konoha.

Era hora de empezar. Sacó las armas del estuche de su cintura y comenzó con las prácticas de puntería, intentando recordar las últimas clases, pero era mucho más difícil de lo que parecía.

Al menos para él.

Con un gruñido de frustración, recogió las armas (pocas habían dado _cerca_ del objetivo marcado en los árboles, muchas menos en ellos) y volvió a lanzarlas, incansable. No sabía exactamente qué era lo que le daba esa asombrosa resistencia, pero no era algo que Naruto se planteara. Era capaz de estar entrenando, durante horas, y, por muy agotado que estuviera a la noche, al día siguiente se despertaba como nuevo.

Todavía le faltaba un tiempo para entenderlo, y entonces todas las piezas encajarían en su sitio.

Pero de momento, Naruto seguía intentando acertar en los puntos marcados en los troncos, sin tener mucho más éxito que la primera vez.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, idiota?

La voz le sobresaltó y lanzó el kunai, pero la persona que había aparecido ni siquiera hizo ademán de esquivarlo, ya que el arma pasó a más de un metro de donde estaba.

Naruto pensó que un poco más y se le hubiera salido el corazón por la boca. ¿Pero es que ese gilipollas no sabía avisar? No se paró a pensar (no solía razonar demasiado en algunas ocasiones) y contestó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

- ¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí, imbécil? ¿Acaso me has seguido?

Sasuke ni siquiera se molestó en contestarle.

- Esto pertenece al clan Uchiha, _idiota_ – ahora la sorna estaba impresa en la voz -. ¿Entrenas sin ni siquiera plantearte dónde estás?

Se puso ligeramente rojo. Evidentemente, no tenía ni idea de donde estaba. No sería la primera vez que tardaba demasiado en volver a casa por no saber el camino.

- Bueno… er… esto…

Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa autosuficiente.

- Haz lo que quieras. Total, con tu nivel actual no eres capaz de hacerle daño siquiera a un árbol. Pero ésta es mi zona de entrenamiento, y no te pienses que te la voy a dejar para ti.

Naruto casi se asombró de oírle un discurso tan largo al Uchiha. Por lo que él sabía, desde la tragedia de su familia, prácticamente no hablaba con nadie.

Mucho menos con él, como ya había aprendido hacía tiempo.

Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que le había dicho.

- ¡Maldito bastardo-¡

Pero su grito fue interrumpido por un kunai que pasó rozándole. Se quedó muy quieto de la impresión, y una gota de sudor cayó desde su sien.

- Idiota, lo que he dicho es cierto. Cuando seas capaz de lo que hago yo, vienes donde mí y me lo dices.

Por primera vez en su vida, Naruto se calló y no hizo ningún comentario. Odiaba admitirlo, pero había visto los entrenamientos de Sasuke en la Academia y no era alguien con el que se pudiera bromear demasiado. Su puntería era aterradoramente buena para su edad, era uno de los mejores en Taijutsu, e incluso muchas de las técnicas adelantadas las hacía correctamente tras pocos intentos.

Esos eran ellos, el mejor y el peor de la clase, respectivamente.

Comiéndose su rabia (y la envidia, pero eso es algo que no admitiría) siguió con su entrenamiento a medias, mientras que atisbaba el de Sasuke, que se había colocado no muy lejos de su posición.

Intentaba discernir las diferencias entre sus lanzamientos y los del Uchiha. Tenía que haber algo, algo concreto que ayudara a Sasuke a que fueran exactamente donde él quería.

_Vamos, Naruto, mírale. ¿Qué hace él que tú no?_

Sasuke sólo había entrenado con una persona en toda su vida, y la próxima vez que la viera no iba a ser precisamente para lanzar kunais a un árbol. Desde que _él_ se fue, nunca hubiera dejado que nadie le acompañara en sus entrenamientos por el bosque. De todas formas, estaba sólo. Nadie quería ir con el Uchiha, como si lo que les había hecho Itachi fuera una maldición, algo contagioso.

Y sí, algunas familias le ayudaban con la comida, pero los Uchiha no habían sido nunca muy buenos vecinos (además de vivir aislados, tendían a sólo hablar con otros del clan), así que nadie le había tratado con especial cariño.

No es que le importara, tampoco. Quería estar sólo.

Por eso, no se entendía muy bien a sí mismo en esos momentos. ¿Qué le había llevado a dejar a Naruto quedarse ahí? La verdad es que tampoco tenía muchas ganas de pelea. No era algo que la gente recordara, pero ese preciso día hacía dos años de la marcha de su hermano. Y de la desaparición de toda su familia.

(_Muerte_, se corrigió. _La muerte de toda mi familia_)

No era un buen día para Sasuke. De hecho, prácticamente no había dormido, y los ratos en los que consiguió conciliar el sueño, las agobiantes pesadillas no le habían dejado descansar.

No indagó demasiado. Prefería no saber qué es lo que le ha llevado a tomar esa decisión. Prefería no ver la debilidad que a veces asomaba en la parte más profunda de su mente.

Prefería entrenar, hacerse más fuerte, pensar en la venganza, que recordar que estaba solo.

Así que dejó que Naruto se quedara donde estaba, y también dejó (qué remedio) que le mirara de reojo cómo lanzaba los kunais. Al contrario que la suya, la técnica del llamativo ninja era pésima. Los soltaba tarde y con demasiada fuerza, y la posición de su mano no era correcta.

Suspiró internamente y, llevado por un impulso, comenzó a hacer sus lanzamientos de manera más lenta. Disimuladamente, marcó algo más la manera de meter el dedo índice sólo hasta el nudillo en el agujero del kunai, lo balanceó suavemente, y lo soltó, casi sin darle fuerza. El arma salió disparada y se clavó en el medio de la diana, con un _clack_ que resonó entre los árboles.

Naruto observó el proceso en silencio, intentando hacer que no miraba, al tiempo que seguía entrenando por su cuenta. Ahora que lo había visto más despacio, empezó a entender qué es lo que hacía mal. No es que en la Academia no lo explicaran, pero, por lo general, se distraía hablando con Chouji, o peleando con Kiba, o molestando a Shikamaru, o yendo detrás de Sakura. Era absolutamente incapaz de concentrarse con tanta gente a su alrededor.

Pero ahí sólo estaban Sasuke y él. Y vio claramente que éste no _lanzó_ el kunai con la fuerza de toda la mano, si no que lo soltó suavemente, sin añadir más impulso del necesario. El arma sobrevoló el claro y se clavó limpiamente en el árbol.

Ahora, una cosa era verla y otra hacerla. Probó a hacerlo de esa manera una vez. Falló. Comprendió que el hábito estaba demasiado arraigado en él como para que saliera bien a la primera. Pero, si por algo era conocido Naruto además de su afán de atención, era por su tenacidad. Y Sasuke estaba a punto de ver por qué.

Horas después, Sasuke estaba al límite. Había hecho sus ejercicios de puntería, taijutsu, e incluso se había acercado a un arrollo cercano a entrenar sus técnicas de fuego. Cerca de él, Naruto, inagotable, seguía lanzando y recogiendo, lanzando y recogiendo.

En ese momento, y por primera vez en todo el día, tres kunais seguidos dieron en la diana (o muy cerca de ella, al menos).

Se sentó en el suelo, con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Y giró la cabeza, demasiado cansado para plantearse a quién iba a dirigirse.

Por un segundo, pareció que la mirada ligeramente orgullosa de Sasuke, que lo había visto todo, y la feliz de Naruto se iban a cruzar, hasta que el Uchiha se dio cuenta y optó por seguir su entrenamiento, dando la espalda al rubio.

Una mezcla de decepción y alivio pasó por el rostro de Naruto al darse cuenta de que no le había visto, pero se repuso al momento. Se levantó, decidiendo que ya era suficiente por ese día.

- Por fin te vas – le dijo Sasuke, mirándole de reojo.

Aunque usó tono enfadado, no era porque realmente lo sintiera.

- Bastardo, un día te superaré, ya lo verás. Yo seré el Sexto Hokage, ¡no lo olvides!

- Sí, claro – y se volvió, sin mirarle ni una vez más.

Naruto cogió lo que suponía que era el rumbo correcto a Konoha, saltando entre los árboles. Ya sin nadie que le viera, una sonrisa cansada iluminaba sus ojos azules, mientras pensaba en el provechoso entrenamiento de ese día.

Sólo cuando llegó a Konoha recordó que no había comido.

Sasuke, por su parte, se dejó caer en el mullido suelo del claro en cuanto dejó de oír los saltos de Naruto (no era complicado, las ramas se quejaban por la excesiva presión que el rubio hacía en ellos), tumbado y mirando sin ver realmente el rojizo cielo que se extendía sobre él.

Mostraba una inusual y pequeña sonrisa. Una sonrisa que nadie había visto (ni vería) en mucho tiempo.

Ambos, por una vez en mucho tiempo, sentían algo parecido a no estar solos en el mundo. Y no era una sensación usual en ellos.

* * *

_El tema es el #07 - Kunai  
_

_Ya sabéis que los reviews me hacen super feliz, ¿no?  
_


	3. Espejismo

_Inspiraciones repentinas de esas que le dan a mi muso. No tenía pensado escribir nada y me ha atacado vilmente y por la espalda. Esta idea la tenía desde hace mucho tiempo, y aunque originalmente lo pensé como un pwp, al final me pareció demasiado triste y lo hice de otra manera._

_Género: Angst  
Rating: K+  
Pairing: Sasuke/Naruto  
Advertencias: Spoilers hasta el capítulo 297 y 50 de Shippûden._

_Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcáis es de Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo utilizo a sus personajes sin obtener beneficio a cambio, a excepción del posible feedback ;)_

_

* * *

_**Encuentros inevitables**

**_Espejismo_  
**

Lo hace a veces. Menos de las que quisiera, pero más de las que debería. Cuando está sólo, y la nostalgia le ataca. Cuando le echa tanto de menos que el agujero negro que parece tener en medio del pecho se hace tan grande que podría absorber el mundo entero.

Algo le oprime, y sólo sabe que quiere verle. Quiere volver a verle, y volver a hacer misiones absurdas junto a Sakura y Kakashi, recorrer el país dando caza a los malos, y no siguiendo sus pasos para siempre quedarse uno por detrás.

Volver a ser el equipo Siete, llegar a Jounins juntos, competir entre ellos, ser Hokage con él a su lado.

La noche es clara, pero Naruto, sentado con las piernas cruzadas en su cama, no es capaz de mirar a la luna sin imaginar su pálida piel, ni es capaz de no recordar lo negro de su pelo cuando mira al cielo.

Por eso, a veces recurre a su memoria y, casi con desgana, hace un _Kage Bunshin_ y lo convierte en su viva imagen. Siempre el niño de doce años que conoció, porque era lo que le venía a la mente.

En su primer beso, cuando le salvó la vida en la pelea con Haku, cuando le dijo que quería luchar contra él, cuando le dijo que era su mejor amigo.

Sasuke sonriendo, Sasuke furioso, Sasuke determinado a marcharse para enfrentar su futuro.

Ahora es distinto. La última vez que se vieron Sasuke había cambiado. Había crecido, anchado. No era el que había conocido pero seguía siendo él. Más oscuro, con más odio dentro. Ignora todo lo que le dijo y se concentra en la mano de Sasuke en su hombro. Los diez segundos más largos de su vida antes de que sacara la katana.

Su respiración en el cuello, paralizándole como nunca antes lo había hecho nada. El calor de sus dedos, traspasando su ropa, su piel, y calándole los huesos. El olor de su pelo, mezclado con el de la tierra y la arena esparcida por el aire.

El Kage Bunshin cambia en una (por una vez silenciosa) nube de humo y cuando éste se disipa está él ahí. Mirándole con esos ojos negros, tan oscuros como su propio interior.

Alarga la mano y repasa las facciones con los dedos. Los párpados, las mejillas, los labios. Son suaves y, aunque sabe que no son los de Sasuke, siente el mismo impulso que en aquel momento de borrar la dolorosa distancia que hay hasta los suyos propios. No quiere pensar en lo patético que resultaría eso, aunque ya es bastante triste lo que llega a hacer por volver a verle.

Sigue con las yemas de los dedos los tendones del cuello y baja hasta las clavículas, subiendo de nuevo hacia los hombros. Es un espejismo, lo sabe. Un recuerdo al que puede tocar, pero no es más que eso.

Y eso es lo que más le duele.

La rabia repentina (contra sí mismo, contra ambos) le hace pegar un puñetazo al clon, haciendo que desaparezca. Con los nudillos blancos de la presión del puño, mirando el lugar donde su recuerdo había tomado forma, renace su seguridad y su promesa vuelve a inundar sus pensamientos, con mayor fuerza que antes.

No sabe cómo lo va a hacer, pero su vida no va a ir hacia delante mientras Sasuke no esté a su lado.

Si no salva a Sasuke, ¿quién le salvará a él?

* * *

_El tema es el #02 - Equipo  
_

_Los reviews me alegran el día ;D_


	4. Caminos

_Otro más, y estoy a punto de llegar a la mitad de la tabla, go me XD. Otra vez angst, otra vez spoilers solo de la primera parte. Creo que empiezo a estar obsesionada con cierta pelea... Anyway, aquí teneis el fic. Enjoy (or not)._

_Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcais pertecene a Kishimoto-sensei, yo solo le quito a sus protas un rato para que angsteen agusto. Y encima no saco nada de ello XD_

_Género: Angst/Romance  
Rating: K+  
Pairing: Sasuke/Naruto  
Advertencias: __ Spoilers hasta el capítulo 135 del anime, 234 del manga._

_

* * *

_**Encuentros inevitables**

**_Caminos_**

Fue solo un momento, un instante. De repente, nada importaba. Estaban los dos, mirándose el uno al otro, hablando sin hablar, escuchando sin oír nada dentro del silencio opresivo de la esfera de chakra. Volvían atrás en el tiempo, eran los mismos niños que llevaban retándose desde siempre, cada uno enfrentándose a sus miedos de la mejor manera que sabían. De la única que podían. Naruto ruidoso, torpe, bocazas. Sasuke callado, eficaz, orgulloso.

Eran dos, pero en ese momento, fueron uno.

No duró demasiado. ¿Cuántos segundos pudieron pasar? Quizá fue uno solo, o cinco, o diez, hasta que de repente vio que Naruto caía hasta el agua. No podía dejarle ahí, ver su cuerpo sin fuerza hundirse en el río, o caer contra las rocas.

Sí, había usado toda su fuerza contra él, le había destrozado (aunque sería más justo decir que se habían destrozado mutuamente) pero verle de esa manera y cayendo era demasiado. Demasiado incluso para él.

(_M__uerto_, decía la voz de su hermano en su cabeza)

Así que paró su caída desde un saliente, y lo subió con la poca energía que le quedaba hasta arriba. En su lado, en el lado de Konoha, el contrario al suyo. Siempre habían ido por el mismo camino, pero Sasuke ya no quería ir al mismo sitio. Tenía que cambiar, torcer (torcerse) para llegar a donde quería.

Un latigazo en el hombro le tiró al suelo, y sólo dos centímetros les separaban. Era triste ver así a Naruto. Naruto, que no sabía lo que era estarse parado, que siempre tenía algo que decir, que decía que haría lo que fuera para traerle de vuelta. Los ojos cerrados, la boca quieta, la piel y la ropa húmedas por la lluvia que estaba cayendo.

Era hora de irse, lo sabía. No le hacía falta sentir el chakra que se acercaba (Kakashi, si le hacían apostar) para saber que tenía que moverse ya. Sasuke no sabía si Naruto estaba muerto (no era capaz de comprobarlo) y, la verdad, no estaba seguro de querer saberlo.

Pero aún así agachó un poco más la cabeza y se despidió. Sus labios estaban todavía calientes, a pesar de la lluvia. Se separó casi al momento, porque le empezaban a picar los ojos y no, no podía pensar en todo eso porque no estaba preparado.

Se preguntaba si algún día lo estaría.

No quería recordarlo porque fueron sido muchas veces. Porque el primero fue sin querer, pero con el segundo Naruto le dio las gracias por salvarle la vida. Y en el tercero fue él quien se acercó, sin explicación, sin contarle que él le había dado valor para luchar contra Orochimaru. Porque ya no recordana cuando ni por qué fueron el cuarto, o el quinto o todos los que siguieron.

(Mentía. Se acordaba de todos y cada uno de ellos. Se acordaba de los ojos de Naruto, de la confianza, de todo lo bueno que ya no quería sentir.)

Retrocedió en sus recuerdos hacia atrás para intentar encontrar alguno en el que no estuviera Naruto, hasta llegar a su hermano. Cada paso que daba era estar uno más cerca de él, así que continuó andando, aunque le flaquearan las piernas, le dolieran los brazos y le retumbara la cabeza.

Algo liberó su estómago de la presión por un momento, y se detuvo. Naruto. Estaba vivo. Siguió adelante, pensando en que él no tenía que ser como su hermano, camuflando el alivio, tapándolo con la idea de no convertirse en Itachi.

Él sería distinto, lo haría todo a su manera. Como siempre lo había hecho.

* * *

_El tema es el #01 - Chakra.  
_

_Ya sabes, como siempre, los reviews me hacen feliz :)_


	5. Recuerdos y pesadillas

_¿Seré algún día capaz de escribir no-angst de ellos? No sé, pero es que esto ya deprime un poco. Y siento que tengo que escribir algo fluffy o algo de NaruSasu, porque vamos..._

_Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcais pertecene a Kishimoto-sensei, yo solo le quito a sus protas un rato para que angsteen agusto. Y encima no saco nada de ello XD_

_Género: Gen/Romance  
Rating: K+  
Pairing: Sasuke/Naruto. Slight.  
Advertencias: __ **Spoilers** hasta el capítulo 346 del manga._

* * *

**Encuentros inevitables**

**_Recuerdos y pesadillas_**

Naruto caminaba perdido en sus pensamientos por las poco transitadas calles de Konoha. A esas horas incluso el Ichiraku Ramen estaba cerrado, pero sabía que Kakashi tenía guardia en la oficina de la vieja Tsunade.

Llevaba semanas teniendo pesadillas. Al principio no se preocupó; al igual que para la mayoría de los ninjas, los malos sueños eran el pan de cada día. O de la noche, para ser más exactos. La consecuencia natural de las peleas, la sangre, toda esa muerte alrededor de ellos durante la mayor parte de su vida era el estrés, y no tenían más remedio que liberarlo en forma de recuerdos que volvían cada noche.

Pero esta vez eran distintas. Estas pesadillas no eran suyas. Y tenía la sensación de que Kakashi le podría ayudar con ello.

Sabía de quién eran. Pero lo que no entendía era por qué las tenía. Por qué recordaba cosas que no había vivido. Por qué veía a _Itachi. Sus ojos brillando en la oscuridad, el color de la sangre inundándolo todo. Veía a sus padres, a sus amigos, a su familia. Todos muertos. Su clan, extinto por culpa de uno de los suyos._

_Traición, odio, venganza. _

Se despertaba y no era más su clan, y tardaba varios minutos en despejarse del todo y salir del horror de aquella calle vacía, muerta.

Y no entendía por qué veía a _Orochimaru, con su mirada ávida, con los ojos de alguien que había mirado a la Muerte a la cara y había conseguido esquivarla una, y otra, y otra vez. Notaba las serpientes siendo invocadas directamente desde sus brazos, suaves y húmedas y mortíferas. Desconfiaban de él, de sus ojos, de sus técnicas de fuego._

_Algo en Orochimaru estaba ligado a ellas, algo más fuerte que el pergamino de invocación, algo tenía que haber para que él mismo terminara por semejarse tanto a ellas._

_Algo como…_

Todavía sentía el sinuoso movimiento de los reptiles por su cuerpo cuando salía del sueño de un salto, empapado en sudor, con la opresión en el pecho impidiendo que el aire entrara con normalidad a sus pulmones.

El instinto le hizo mirar hacia arriba una vez llegó a su destino. Alguien le observaba, y distinguió la silueta de su sensei. Estaba seguro de que hacía bastante que ya sabía quién era, así que subió de unos cuantos saltos hasta el tejado, y se sentó en las sucias placas que lo cubrían, a su lado.

- Hey, Naruto. ¿Qué haces por aquí? – inquirió, sin apartar los ojos de su libro-. Mañana saldremos temprano.

Extrañamente, Naruto no le respondió. Ahora que estaba ahí, no sabía muy bien por dónde comenzar. Dejó vagar la mirada por la apagada Konoha.

Kakashi le observó, sin exteriorizar ninguna expresión. Algo le pasaba a Naruto, y era mejor dejar que se lo contase él mismo. Sospechaba que tenía que ver con el último encuentro con Sasuke. Yamato le había puesto al día con lo que había conseguido sacar a los componentes del equipo, pero la confianza que tenían en el nuevo capitán no era comparable a la que tenían en él, que había sido el primero. Además estaba el hecho de que a Yamato no le unía nada con Sasuke, razón suficiente como para que Naruto no le fuera a contar nada que tuviera que ver con él.

Porque Yamato no entendería a Naruto o a Sakura. Era difícil comprender el afán y la obsesión de ambos por traer de vuelta a un traidor para los que no habían estado implicados o no les habían conocido. Incluso los que iban a formar parte del equipo que al día siguiente iba a partir en su busca lo hacían por amistad a ellos.

- ¿Kakashi-sensei? ¿Te puedo preguntar una cosa sobre el sharingan?

- ¿Curiosidad a estas alturas, Naruto? – el único ojo visible estaba fijo en él, interrogante.

- Eh, bueno, no es realmente sobre _tu_ sharingan, si no sobre todos en general. Bueno, tampoco, en realidad sería sobre una técnica…

Incluso después de tantos años, no se sentía cómodo preguntando algo personal a su sensei. Ahora que lo pensaba, realmente sabía muy poco sobre él.

- Esto… Cuando estuvimos con, ya sabes, Sasuke – parecía que le dolía hasta decir su nombre – hizo algo. Tenía su sharingan activado, y entró en mí. Es decir. Entró y estaba conmigo. Y con Kyûbi, ¿sabes? Y nunca antes me había pasado eso, no sé, no entiendo qué pasó.

Kakashi abrió los ojos, asombrado por esa información. ¿Hasta dónde iba a llegar el poder de Sasuke? Si había conseguido entrar en el subconsciente de Naruto, más aún estando éste todavía despierto, significaba que su nivel de control del ojo de los Uchiha estaba llegando muy lejos. Todavía le quedaba un buen tramo, pero no pensó que hubiera podido avanzar tanto.

Naruto le miraba expectante y con la confusión por lo ocurrido todavía profundamente arraigada en su mente.

- ¿Kakashi-sensei? ¿Has oído hablar alguna vez de ello?

- Como todas las técnicas poderosas, usarla lleva un riesgo. Es, como explicarlo, ¿recuerdas la técnica de Ino? – Naruto asintió – Bien. Lo que hacía Ino era traspasar su mente a otro cuerpo, pero a costa de perder la consciencia en el suyo propio. Con el sharingan es posible entrar en la mente de otra persona, pero sin traspasar la propia, con lo que la persona que ejecuta la técnica sigue consciente.

- Pero…

Kakashi le interrumpió.

- Para que lo entiendas más fácil, en realidad más que una técnica de traspaso de la mente, es una habilidad _de la vista_, ¿comprendes? Sasuke no entra en tu mente y te controla, si no que puede _ver_ lo que hay en ella.

Naruto asimiló lo que acababa de escuchar. Pero entonces no entendía qué era lo que le estaba pasando.

- ¡Ah! Lo entiendo, lo entiendo – el largo entrenamiento que habían hecho para conseguir el Rasen Shuriken había ayudado a Kakashi a entender la mente de su alumno más inquieto.

El rubio se quedó pensativo por algún tiempo, y recordó lo que había dicho Kakashi al principio.

- ¿Y qué es eso del riesgo al usarla?

- Es como tus daños en el brazo con el Rasen Shuriken, pero podríamos decir que en este caso los daños pueden ser más… mentales que físicos – resumió, aún a sabiendas de que Naruto no se conformaría con una respuesta a medias.

- Ya, mentales. Ya – dejó pasar un momento -. Pero, ¿qué riesgos?

Kakashi suspiró.

- Cuando entras de esa manera a coger pensamientos de alguien, siempre corres el riesgo de _dejar_ alguno tuyo, ¿comprendes? Al entrar en… - pero Naruto ya no escuchaba.

Los ojos se le habían abierto por la sorpresa. _Eso era_. Ahí estaba. Esa era la pieza que le faltaba en el rompecabezas.

- ¿Naruto? – interrumpió su monólogo al darse cuenta de la expresión de su alumno.

- Gracias, Kakashi-sensei. Creo que es mejor que me vuelva ya.

Mejor no insistir. No necesitaba saber más, el rubio era hace mucho tiempo como un libro abierto para él. Así que Sasuke había hecho esa técnica pero no la controlaba lo suficiente como para no dejar rastro. Bueno, si todo ocurría con alguna razón, quién sabe de lo que le podría servir eso.

A su lado, el ninja más hiperactivo de la aldea volvía a parecer él. Ahora que había resuelto el misterio parecía haberse reactivado, y se limpiaba polvo que tenía el tejado del traje a golpes secos, enérgicos.

- Le traeré de vuelta, Kakashi-sensei. Aunque sea lo último que haga.

Con una última mirada hacia él, descendió un salto y llegó hasta el suelo de cornisa en cornisa.

Se quedó pensativo, mirando al oscuro cielo salpicado de estrellas. Si había alguien capaz de traerle de vuelta, era sin ninguna duda él. Y lo conseguiría, o se hundirían los dos.

Acordándose del nombre de Obito grabado en el monumento a los héroes, Kakashi esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuera lo primero.

* * *

_El tema es el #10 - Serpiente.  
_

_Ya sabes, como siempre, los reviews me hacen feliz :)_


	6. Dolor

_Mi respuesta del fic anterior: No, no sé escribir no-angst de Naruto xD. Qué fatalidad, por favor._

_Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcais pertecene a Kishimoto-sensei, yo solo le quito a sus protas un rato para que angsteen agusto. Y encima no saco nada de ello XD_

_Género: Angst.  
Rating: T por violencia  
Pairing: Cuarto. Sasuke/Naruto. Slight.  
Advertencias: __ **Spoilers** hasta el capítulo 440 del manga._

* * *

**Encuentros inevitables**

**_Dolor_  
**

Qué idiota había sido. Si sumaba todas las veces que Sasuke le había llamado idiota, no llegaría a expresar la mitad de cómo se sentía en ese momento. ¿Se creía que entendía a Sasuke entonces, con doce años, sin saber lo que era perder a alguien? ¿Sin llegar a atisbar en lo más mínimo cómo se siente notar el corazón rompiéndose en su interior?.

Naruto entonces no tenía ni idea.

Ahora todo está mucho más claro. Ahora, cuando el chakra le está ardiendo desde las puntas de los dedos de las manos hasta los ojos, los pies, _ahora_ le comprende. Ah, la venganza. Tan cerca, tan a un milímetro de sus dedos. Qué importa si muere, qué importa nada, todo sea por despedazar a ese maldito Pain, el verdadero o quién cojones sea. No le importa, no le importan sus razones, lo va a matar y lo va a hacer ahora.

Por paradójico que suene, es ahora cuando más cerca se siente de su amigo. ¿Cómo pudo juzgarle por aceptar y usar, aunque fuera contra él, el poder del Sello de Orochimaru para matar a la persona que le había destrozado la vida? ¿Aquel que le había hecho sufrir a él y a todo su entorno más que cualquier otra? ¿Acaso lo suyo no es diez, cien, mil veces peor por desear de esa manera el chakra del Kyubi? Chakra maldito, que había matado más personas que Itachi.

Está usando el poder que había matado a los padres de Iruka-sensei, el poder que había matado al Cuarto.

Es peor, es mucho peor, pero no importa. Jiraiya y Kakashi han muerto, Konoha está destruída y Tsunade y Hinata, malheridas. Y todos aquellos a los que no conocía, habitantes de su aldea, todo por culpa de ese cabrón y su "dolor".

Quiere hacérselo sentir a él también, como sabe que Sasuke quiso hacérselo a su hermano.

(_¿Qué ha sido de ti ahora, Sasuke? ¿Qué has hecho desde que mataste a Itachi? Ahora mismo me entenderías tú a mí, ¿verdad?_)

No escucha a esa parte de sí mismo que le dice que Sasuke le pararía, al igual que hizo él. ¿Por qué va a hacerle caso, si no le va a calmar, ni a quitar el dolor?

Así que levanta la mano y la acerca al sello. Quema cuando lo toca, pero prácticamente no lo siente. La ira no le deja.

"_Esto va por Konoha, bastardo_" piensa, y lo termina de despegar. Y todo se enfría, como por ensalmo, cuando aparece el Cuarto en su interior.

Es todo tan raro y confuso que la cabeza le da vueltas y las lágrimas y la risa se entremezclan en su expresión. Que es su padre, dice. Él, el ninja más desastre de Konoha, es hijo de una de las personas que más ha admirado en su vida.

Aunque también lo haya odiado, cuando el mundo parecía negro a su alrededor y las pesadillas sangrientas del maldito zorro no le dejaban dormir.

_Encuentra la respuesta por ti mismo. Confío en ti._

Son las últimas (y primeras en su memoria) palabras que escucha de su padre. Mantiene por unos segundos los ojos cerrados, memorizando el registro de su voz.

Cuando los abre, vuelve a ser él, el Naruto lleno de confianza que le dijo a Sasuke que no podría ser Hokage si no era capaz de salvarle.

Ahora tiene que salvar Konoha. Lo hará, y luego irá tras él: con los ojos mirando hacia delante pero con el corazón impidiendo que deje nada atrás.

Porque él es Uzumaki Naruto, el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente. El que se convertirá en Hokage.

* * *

_El tema es el 06 - Hokage._

_¡Los reviews me alegran el día!_


	7. Reencuentro

_Escribiendo esto casi acabo llorando. Me gusta cómo me ha quedado, espero que a vosotrs también._

_Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcais pertecene a Kishimoto-sensei, yo solo le quito a sus protas un rato para que angsteen agusto. Y encima no saco nada de ello XD_

_Género: Fluff con contexto angst,Romance  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Naruto/Sasuke.  
Advertencias: __ **Spoilers** no específicos hasta el capítulo 459 del manga. Mención a Taka._

_

* * *

_**Encuentros inevitables**

**_Reencuentro_  
**

No entiende nada pero soñar es gratis y si él no viviera de sueños no sería él. Así que lo imagina, olvidando por un momento lo que ha averiguado sobre él, y visualiza como será. Tumbado en la cama, boca arriba, cierra los ojos y se ve a sí mismo, y ve a Sasuke a su lado. Probablemente se pelearán, quemando a base de golpes las cicatrices internas después de tantos años.

Se pelearán pero Naruto no sacará ninguna cola y Sasuke olvidará el tiempo en el que dependía de un sello en su hombro. Tendrá el sharingan activado pero no usará el Amaterasu ni sus ojos sangrarán, solo anticipará sus movimientos para frustrarle, porque nunca ha habido nada más divertido que picarle y ver esa expresión de impotencia.

Naruto usará Kage Bunshins, y probablemente le sorprenda con alguno escondido en el sitio menos esperado pero no le hará daño, lo usará para ponerse durante un segundo a un milímetro de su boca y disfrutará al notar el estremecimiento en el cuerpo pálido. Sasuke entrecerrará los ojos y contraatacará, porque a ese juego siempre han sabido jugar los dos.

Acabarán tumbados en la hierba del campo de entrenamiento, mirando en las profundidades de los ojos del otro. Estarán sucios, Sasuke pondrá su ligeramente despreciativa expresión de marca registrada y Naruto enseñará los dientes pero ambos sabrán lo que piensa el otro.

Probablemente sea Naruto el que le bese. Le sujetará los brazos con las manos, clavando los dedos en las muñecas, y le lamerá los labios por un momento antes de ceder a la necesidad de hundirse en su boca. Le soltará para poder meter las manos entre su pelo, pasará la lengua de la boca al cuello, apartará la tela de sus hombros y morderá en el sello.

_Mío_, dirán sus dientes contra la piel.

Dejará marcas, chupará las antiguas, besará su pecho, su ombligo, hasta que Sasuke se harte y pelee por el control. No saben hacerlo de otra manera así que empujará y hará que ambos rueden por el suelo, clavándose piedras sin notarlas.

Se llamarán idiota y bastardo, se dirán con palabras que se odian, se dirán con los ojos que se quieren. Azul contra negro, pálido contra moreno.

Sasuke aguantará más sin gemir, siempre ha tenido más control, pero lo hará, cuando Naruto entre en él. Intentará ocultarlo pero cuando abra los ojos verá la expresión triunfal del rubio mirándole desde arriba, el sudor bajándole en gotas desde la sien hasta el cuello. Las lamerá, notando el regusto salado, el sabor a Naruto, el olor a Naruto.

_Mío_, dirá la lengua en su cuello.

Se besarán, les sobrará saliva y dientes y les faltará coordinación pero cuando las embestidas empiecen a ser demasiado rápidas Sasuke le levantará la cabeza con las manos y se mirarán a los ojos y caerán en la vorágine del orgasmo, Naruto dirá "_Sasuke_" con esa voz que durante años le ha perseguido en sueños y él le clavará los dedos en los hombros.

En su habitación, respirando todavía con dificultad, Naruto se limpia el estómago del líquido blancuzco y pegajoso. Casi es capaz de notar el olor de Sasuke aunque haga demasiado que no le toca, de tan grabado que lo tiene en su mente. La realidad le golpea fuerte cuando recuerda todo lo que está pasando últimamente.

En el momento en el que él se duerme, Sasuke despierta, sobresaltado. El sudor le corre por la frente y sufre una dolorosa erección. Ignora a Karin cuando ella le pregunta si está bien y hunde la cabeza en la almohada.

Las imágenes no abandonan su mente (el campo de entrenamiento de Konoha, el azul de sus ojos, su cara al llegar al orgasmo), y piensa que casi prefiere las pesadillas a sus sueños con Naruto.

Ya no tiene claro cuáles duelen más.

* * *

_El tema es el #05 - Sello.  
_

_Ya sabeis, como siempre, los reviews me hacen feliz :)_


	8. Al estilo Uchiha

_Escrito en la kdd de Madrid, para un reto con las palabras "delantal" y "mesa". Por fin he podido escribir fluff de estos dos!! Y solo me queda un claim de la tabla, a ver qué sale :)_

_Género: Fluff.  
Rating: K+  
Pairing: Sasuke/Naruto.  
Advertencias: __Sin spoilers, post-manga_

_

* * *

_

**Al estilo Uchiha  
**

- Pues yo nunca uso de esos – dijo Naruto, señalando el delantal que llevaba puesto. Dios, hasta eso tenía el símbolo de los Uchiha.

Sasuke ni siquiera se dignó a mirarle.

- Eso es porque lo más cercano que has estado a cocinar ha sido ir a comprar ramen.

Naruto balanceó las piernas, frunciendo el ceño, y le miró con desconfianza.

- Y oye, imbécil - contestó, más por costumbre que otra cosa -, ¿estás seguro de que eres capaz de hacerlo tan rico como en el Ichiraku?

No contestó, pero cogió unos palillos que tenía preparados y con ellos cogió algunos de los fideos que estaba preparando. Se acercó de una zancada a la mesa donde estaba sentado el rubio y pasó el ramen por debajo de su nariz. Naruto abrió la boca e intentó cogerlos siguiendo la dirección de los palillos.

Con la mano libre, le sujetó de la nuca y aprovechó para besarle suave, largo y húmedo. Por un momento, Naruto se olvidó de todo lo que no fuera esa lengua enredándose con la suya. Sasuke se separó y por fin le dejó probarlos.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa se volvió y siguió preparando la comida.

- ¿Todavía prefieres el ramen del Ichiraku?

* * *

_Los reviews me alegran el día ;)_


	9. Say my name

_Estoy totalmente enamorada de este pairing, por mucho que me enfade con la trama o con Kishi, ellos siempre consiguen romperme el corazón._

_Por cierto que comenté que "No somos héroes" pertenecía a esta tabla, pero finalmente he decidido ponerlo como one-shot aparte y, por lo tanto, "Encuentros inevitables" serán diez fics. Solo me queda uno para terminar por primera vez una tabla. ¿Qué debería hacer para el último?. _

_Aunque para qué engañarnos, sabeis que cogeré otra de Naruto/Sasuke porque una es débil XD  
_

_Género: Hurt/Confort.  
Rating: T  
Pairing: Sasuke/Naruto.  
Advertencias: **Spoilers** cap 459 manga._

_

* * *

_**Encuentros inevitables**

**_Say my name_  
**

_Sasuke_, le decía antes, cuando escondían la amistad bajo capas de odio y disfrazaban las miradas en los entrenamientos. Cuando intentaba seguir a alguien que no era él.

Cuando lo daba todo por Naruto.

_Sasuke_, le dice cuando le ve después de tres años. La voz está cargada de sorpresa, algo de melancolía, mucho dolor y más anhelo y le remueve las entrañas, le vuelven aquellos recuerdos pero los bloquea detrás de la capa de frialdad que instaló cuando se marchó. _Era débil_, piensa cuando todo empieza a doler, _igual que Naruto lo es ahora_. Controla las facciones pero hay ira, ahí debajo, y le tiene que sujetar Orochimaru para no volver a sacarlo todo para pelear con él.

Tres años sin verle, y aún consigue hacerle reaccionar de la misma manera.

_Sasuke_, susurra aunque la sangre llena su garganta y es casi incapaz de hablar. No tiene fuerzas pero las saca para agarrarle desde el suelo la capa de Akatsuki. Dice su nombre, pero Sasuke se queda finalmente clavado en el sitio con el _no me dejes otra vez, no me dejes ahora que te tengo de nuevo, bastardo_.

Pasa la noche en el tejado del hospital, con el corazón en un puño.

_Sasuke_, es lo que oye al entrar en la habitación. Huele a medicina y a antiséptico pero es la energía de Naruto la que hay detrás de la cortina y eso le vale. Cuando mira detrás de ella ve que ya no tiene heridas en la cara pero el hecho de que diga su nombre con ese dolor incluso cuando está dormido le dice que posiblemente no eran nada comparadas con las de su interior.

No sabe si duele más que tenga pesadillas con él, o la sonrisa enorme y limpia que le dedica en cuanto le ve.

_Sasuke_, defiende contra viento y marea. Él no quiere absolución ni perdón, y aún así los obtiene. No quiere que Naruto tenga que darlo todo para salvaguardar su honor. A esas alturas, ¿qué importa el honor? Pero sabe que no hay manera de cambiarle, y la simple amenaza de que Naruto se vaya de la aldea (y Kyûbi con él) basta para hacerles reflexionar sobre lo que cuenta Naruto. _Mató a Madara, nos salvó a todos_. Es cierto, pero Sasuke no se siente con derecho a pensarlo así, no después de todo lo que ha hecho.

_¿Te hubieras ido?_ es lo que quiere preguntar. _¿Sacrificarías todo por mí?_. Pero calla, porque sabe la respuesta. Es lo que ha hecho siempre, de todas formas.

_Sasuke_, le traiciona su voz estrangulada siempre que llega al orgasmo. Es una palabra empujada desde el fondo de la garganta, que sube desde los pulmones y va hasta él, como la onda expansiva de una explosión. Intenta callarse pero acaba por escapársele un suspiro roto, _Naruto_, que les hace caer hasta el fondo del abismo.

Se lamen las cicatrices internas en la cama. Podría caerse el mundo, y no cambiaría nada.

_Sasuke_, le grita con todas sus fuerzas cuando pelean, _bastardo_ cuando se atreve a defenderle ante los enemigos, _bastardo_ cuando se lo agradece, más tarde, seguido de un beso lento, largo y húmedo. Susurra _idiota_ con alivio cuando llega de una misión, y gruñe _idiota_ cuando ve que no ha pasado por el hospital con las heridas que tiene.

Le llama de mil maneras. Es su hermano, su mejor amigo, su destino.

_Sasuke_, y le abraza aunque el otro pretenda que no lo necesita cuando lo acaba por saber todo. _¿Todavía quieres pertenecer a mi familia?_ pregunta Sasuke, al hablarle de la historia maldita de los Uchiha. El tono es indiferente pero Naruto siente el autodesprecio en cada sílaba.

Si Naruto no tuviera ya a Sasuke metido hasta en la sangre, se volvería a enamorar de él en ese mismo momento. _Imbécil, ahora más que nunca_, contesta.

Es en esos momentos cuando Sasuke piensa que sí, todavía quedaba algo en Konoha para él.

* * *

_Tema 08. Akatsuki.  
_


	10. Inevitable

_Y último de esta serie, por fin termino una tabla. Me alegra pero en parte también me pone un poco triste, llevo casi dos años con ella ya. En fin, muchas gracias a todas por vuestros reviews, en especial a **Malale**, **Envidia** y **Leslie Rebeka B.S.L** por su apoyo durante todos los capis._

_También a todas aquellas que, por no tener cuenta, no he podido contestar a sus reviews: _**Estel Dunedain**, **Alice** y **Kerri**

_Sobre este último fic, es algo que quería hacer hace ya tiempo y finalmente la inspiración colaboró un poco para ello. Besos y nos vemos en el siguiente!_

_Género: Angst/Fluff.  
Rating: K+  
Pairing: Sasuke/Naruto. POV de Sakura.  
Advertencias: Sin spoilers, post manga.  
_

_

* * *

  
_

**Encuentros inevitables**

_**Inevitable**_

Sakura podía tener muchos defectos, pero no era tonta. No era Shikamaru, desde luego, pero siempre había tenido cierta intuición. Así que esos días lo único que hacía era intentar reconocer los signos, aclarar las sospechas que le causaban ese dolor sordo en el pecho. Pero la simple idea era tan... absurda, sin sentido. Porque no hacían más que lo de siempre, discutir, como cuando tenían doce años y se decían burradas el uno al otro.

Y aún así, era distinto. Todos estaban contentos de la vuelta de Sasuke (aunque Konoha no perdonase tan rápido como los componentes del antiguo equipo 7), pero había una energía que era diferente, como más densa, y que le cortasen una mano si no provenía de Naruto y de Sasuke.

Sakura no sabía los detalles exactos de la pelea final entre sus dos amigos, no hubo testigos, pero cuando los encontraron estaban ambos inconscientes y con una extraña expresión de paz en sus rostros. Al despertar, Naruto miró hacia todos los lados, ignorando todo lo demás, hasta que vio a Sasuke en la cama contigua. Entonces una sonrisa iluminó su cara (y la habitación) y el "bastardo" menos insultante de la historia dejó su boca, que fue respondido automáticamente por un "idiota" desde la otra cama.

A partir de ahí, todo volvió a ser como al principio. Con diferencias derivadas de la propia situación, como que no trabajaban juntos, por ejemplo. Sakura estaba en el hospital, Naruto con su propio equipo de Genins y Sasuke preparando las pruebas para tener un rango de ninja digno. Kakashi seguía en su cargo de Hokage. Pero se juntaban de vez en cuando, e incluso Sai y Yamato-sensei se les unían cuando sus obligaciones lo permitían.

Entonces era cuando Sakura sentía _cosas_. Era una mirada un poco más larga de lo normal, un puñetazo que era cualquier cosa menos un golpe, eran "nosotros estábamos, vimos, fuimos" en vez del singular, era una confianza de la que no conseguía tomar parte. Sin quererlo, le hacían sentirse mal, le hacían sentirse fuera y dolida y como si alguien cogiera su estómago y apretara.

Estaba también el hecho de que Sasuke viviera con Naruto en la casa de este último. Era lógico, al fin y al cabo, pensaba Sakura. La casa era grande, dudaba que nadie le alquilara nada al ahora llamado traidor y además, no hubieran permitido que Sasuke volviera a la zona Uchiha. Pero el caso es que eso todavía le daba a ella menos oportunidades para intentar abordar a Sasuke para estar ellos dos. A solas. No era la cría de hacía cinco años para decírselo delante de todos, quería que quedara claro eso y no le gustaba la idea de quedar (de nuevo) infantil delante de él.

Y no había manera. Se sentía casi celosa de la conexión que parecía haber entre ellos y de la cual ella se veía completamente aparte.

Pero no podía estar celosa, porque ella no quería lo que tenía Naruto, claro. Ella no solo quería una amistad (por buena que fuera) con Sasuke si conseguía tener algo más. Así que no, no eran celos.

¿No?

oOoOoOoOo

Tarde, tarde, tarde, ¡maldita sea! Maldita fuera Ino, con su "ven a mi casa, frentona, y cuéntame la poca vida social que tienes", maldita fuera con su sake, y maldita mil veces por su falta de despertadores. Ahora llegaba tarde a la última parte del examen de Jounin, donde por fin Sasuke habría recuperado algo de su orgullo perdido. Porque por supuesto que iba a aprobar el examen, si conseguía controlar su fuerza y no destrozaba el bosque entero.

Cuando llegó a donde deberían estar reunidos, había varios grupos en los que se felicitaba o se consolaba a los ninjas y kunoichis que se habían presentado al examen, dependiendo del resultado. No vio a ninguno de sus amigos.

- ¡Sakura, aquí! - la voz de su antiguo sensei le llegó desde su espalda.

Estaba con Sai. En cuanto se acercó, les preguntó por el resultado.

- ¿Y bien?

- Sasuke-kun ha aprobado, y por lo que sabemos ha dejado bastante impresionados a los examinadores – contestó Sai. Sakura sonrió, feliz. Ahora sería un gran momento para decirle algo a Sasuke, estaría de buen humor – Pero si le vas a felicitar, ten cuidado.

Se le quebró un poco la sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué?

- Al parecer Sasuke no aprueba los conocimientos del libro de Sai, al menos en lo que refiere a él intentando abrazarle para felicitarle – fue Kakashi el que le respondió, con su único ojo visible haciendo gala de lo que debía haberse divertido, al ver la expresión de horror de Sasuke. Aunque casi había tenido que sujetarle para que no le matara, aunque había sido finalmente Naruto el que resolvió la situación.

Sakura ahogó un gruñido, ¡ahora por culpa de Sai estaría de malas otra vez!

- Sai, de verdad, en algún momento vas a tener que dejar de reaccionar como te digan los libros, algún día vas a tener un problema – nerviosa, cambió el peso de un pie a otro y por fin hizo la única pregunta de la que le interesaba saber la respuesta en ese momento -. Y, esto, ¿Sasuke donde está?

- Bueno, Naruto lo arrastró para que no matara a Sai después del intento frustrado de abrazo. Fueron hacia el bosque, pero no sé donde estarán ahora.

- Vale – dijo, intentando camuflar su decepción – ¡Voy a echar un ojo a ver si les encuentro!

Kakashi estuvo a punto de pararle. Quizá alguna excusa, como las otras veces, para que no terminara por enterarse de esa manera. Pero, por esta vez, la dejó ir. Si tenía que ver algo que no debía, era porque así tenía que ser.

Siguió con la mirada su cabeza rosa hasta que se perdió en la espesura del bosque, pensativo.

oOoOoOoOo

No tardó mucho en encontrarles, y después pensó que hubiera sido probablemente mejor así.

Al principio pensó que se estaban peleando y abrió la boca para gritar pero la voz se le perdió de repente. Naruto tenía a Sasuke contra el árbol, con la boca pegada a su cuello, y a juzgar por la expresión de Sasuke no parecía que le estuviese haciendo daño. No supo si sentía más dolor o envidia y al parecer su cuerpo tampoco tenía muy claro como reaccionar porque se quedó ahí clavada, mirándoles.

Fue Sasuke el que la vio. Detectó su presencia y abrió los ojos, y le miró directamente a los suyos. No se reflejaba ningún sentimiento en ellos, pero ella tuvo la sensación de que él estaba esperando a que pasase algo así. Sakura empezó a moverse para salir de ahí. Todavía peor que verles sería que Naruto se diera la vuelta, porque no compartía la discreción de Sasuke y todo se convertiría en un horrible momento incómodo que ella misma no estaba preparada para afrontar. Pisó una hoja y vio como Naruto se tensaba pero Sasuke le sujetó de la cara antes de que se diera la vuelta completa y le besó, y la confianza parecía ser total porque el rubio no hizo ningún otro amago de mirar.

Para cuando sus bocas se separaron, Sakura ya estaba lejos. No hubiera podido soportar verles ni un minuto más.

oOoOoOo

Tres días después de haberles visto, Sakura se sintió finalmente con fuerzas para enfrentarse a Naruto. Les encontró en el Ichiraku, donde el único bol vacío indicaba que el rubio todavía no había conseguido aficionar a Sasuke a su comida favorita.

Cuando llegó, el moreno ni siquiera se molestó en inventarse una excusa para dejarles a solas.

- Oi, Sakura-chan.

El tono serio y la mirada ligeramente culpable de Naruto le rompieron un poco el corazón. Cuando llegó a casa, el día que les vio, fueron horas de pensar qué había hecho mal para que finalmente Naruto se hubiera interpuesto entre ella y Sasuke.

Pero comenzó a sospechar que se había equivocado en todo el planteamiento, y que, a su pesar, era ella la que intentaba interponerse. No le contestó directamente pero se sentó a su lado, negando con la cabeza al dueño del restaurante, que le ofreció un plato.

- Esto… - Naruto dudó antes de decir lo siguiente – Siento no habertelo dicho, Sakura-chan. Quería hacerlo pero tenía miedo de hacerte daño y lo fui retrasando y… No culpes a Sasuke, él quería habértelo contado hace tiempo pero… pero no quería que nos enfadáramos, ahora que estábamos todo el equipo reunido - Ante la falta de respuesta de Sakura, se puso todavía más nervioso y empezó a hablar a trompicones -. Y de verdad que no quise hacerlo a tus espaldas pero no sabía como decírtelo y pasó todo de repente y de repente Sasuke estaba en mi casa viviendo y luego pensé que –

- Shhh, Naruto – le interrumpió ella. Ahora que le veía así, tuvo todavía más claro lo que le quería decir-. Tranquilo. No… no puedo hacer nada contra esto. No tienes la culpa de nada así que no me pidas perdón, he estado tan ciega que tampoco te he dado oportunidad de decírmelo. Y además, si no hubiera tenido la venda en los ojos lo hubiera visto yo. Es… solamente te quería decir que… que me alegro por vosotros.

Durante sus palabras, la cara de Naruto había pasado del pánico a la culpabilidad y, finalmente, al alivio. Kakashi lo observó todo desde su posición, incluyendo a la sombra de Sasuke, que se escondía detrás de la siguiente esquina.

Puede que fuera demasiado mayor para evitar a alguien un corazón roto pero nunca, nunca lo sería para preocuparse de sus únicos alumnos.

Con la sonrisa oculta tras la máscara, se alejó hacia la torre del Hokage. Todavía le quedaba mucho papeleo por hacer.

_Fin_

* * *

_Tema: #09 - Examen_

_Como siempre, los reviews me alegran el día.  
_


End file.
